Desde que te vi
by Miss. Asamiya
Summary: Porque desde que la vio su vida cambio.


**K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K**

Desde que te vi

By:_ Miss Asamiya._

El caminaba por las calles de Osaka junto con su compañero Máxima y los integrantes de su nuevo equipo "Vanessa y Ramón" K' no confiaba en ellos pero aun asi acepto que fueran equipo en el torneo.

Comenzó a llover con fuerza, a K' no le importaba mojarse como a los demás es mas le agradaba sentir las gotas recorriendo su piel, sentía como esas simples gotas se llevaba sus malos recuerdos, esos deseos de venganza y sentimientos negativos como el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Entraron a un bar casi vacía, K' ve a una persona encapuchada que lo observaba, sabia que lo esperaba a el, no era la primera vez que lo seguía y le ordeno a Máxima que se lo esperara afuera con los demás. Fue ahí cuando la vio, esa persona sospechosa se acerco a el y se saco su capucha, era una chica con un traje muy parecido al suyo, tenia el cabello largo y lacio color Azul cielo y sus ojos grandes y expresivos color carmesí.

Rápidamente K' se puso a la defensiva, la chica no hizo mas que sonreír, el no sabia distinguir si esa sonrisa, parecía dulce pero el lo vio mas como una burla e inicio una batalla, las pocas personas salieron disparadas del lugar, mientras pelean K' descubre que todos sus ataques y estilo de lucha son similares al suyo, rápida y el manejo del hielo era sorprendente pero el no era de los que perdían fácilmente ante un enemigo, tomo el control de la pelea sacándole ventaja, haciéndole ver quien era el mas fuerte y con una ráfaga de fuego intenso la estrello con uno de los ventanales del almacén y cayo hacia afuera.

La chica estaba tirada en el medio de la calle, quemada gravemente pero aun sonriendo a pesar de sus dolencias se levanto. El salió afuera y la vio parada a pesar de las heridas que le provoco, como también esa sonrisa amigable de su enemiga, que en ese momento le transmitía esperanza, felicidad, amor? Como ella no tenia intenciones de dañarlo el se acerco hasta quedar en frente de ella.

—Te busque por mucho tiempo K' –musito la chica antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo.

K' dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero al dar el segundo paso algo dentro de él lo detuvo, no podía dejarla ahí bajo la lluvia, sola, se maldijo por ser tan sentimentalista y volvió hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos llevándosela del lugar.

Después de cinco años K' recordaba una vez mas ese encuentro sentado en la azotea de su apartamento, no entendía porque Kula lo eligió a el como pareja a un maldito clon fallado del cuartel NESTS, un asesino que no merecía sentir amor, un sujeto sin pasado, el bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo, en cambio ella era tan diferente a el, es alegre, dulce, divertida y a pesar que tuvo la misma suerte que el amaba la vida.

Ella era como una Princesa que vivía en su mundo mágico y era feliz, muy feliz a su lado. K' aun no entendía como una chica así esta a su lado, el no era demostrativo sino serio y algunas veces frívolo con ella. Pero la quería, a pesar de su indiferencia la amaba mas que a cualquier cosa y si algún día ella lo dejara su vida ya no seria igual, temía que lo dejara por otro sujeto con mas corazón, que la hiciera sentir especial y la enamorara pero el lo tenia muy claro que si ella decidiera dejarlo el la dejaría ir porque la amaba y quería que estuviese con una persona que sepa valorarla y la merezca.

En ese momento sintió los ojos carmesí de Kula observándolo, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando en ese instante, ella a pesar de su inmadurez lo conocía a la perfección, cada expresión, cada cicatriz, sabia todo de el.

—K'—llamó la chica, a lo que el la miró mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. —Prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado, que no me dejaras.

K' la miro sorprendido y percibió su miedo si se alejaba de ella, Kula sonrió tristemente y lo abrazo con fuerza, el entendió recibiendo ese abrazo, tal vez el no era merecedor de Kula, tal vez merecía a alguien mejor sin fantasmas en su vida pero ese ángel de hielo lo quería a el y el cumpliría su promesa haciéndola feliz.

— Te lo prometo, Kula nunca te dejaría. -le aseguro acariciando sus cabellos color cielo. — Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, ya no me importaría morir, no me importaría nada... tu eres lo que mas quiero y siempre te voy amar.

Ahora era ella la sorprendida, K' diciéndole que la amaba y todas sus palabras sonaron sinceras, sus ojos se cristalizaron y rio lleno de felicidad, K' sonrió también al verla, algo muy común ahora, su vida dejo de ser aburrida desde el primer día en que la vio.

— No te desharás tan fácil de mí. –sonrió. — Recuerda que mañana iremos al parque de diversiones, K'…

El suspiro en desacuerdo y la besó suavemente. No le gustaba ir a esos lugares publico lleno de personas, pero por ella cualquier cosa seria un placer, es mas podría hasta disfrutarlo a su lado.

_FIN_

**K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K-K'&K**


End file.
